demonsoulefandomcom-20200214-history
Soule Tooling/Denariya
'Soule Tooling '''is a Shadow Thaumologist whom is associated with the Order of Demonic Defense. She stands out as the Title Character, and main female protagonist within the story. Of all the members of the Order of Demonic Defense, she is considered largely the most normal and civilized. She resides with her father, Thomas Tooling, in the city of Vicarage, the mighty capital of The Vicarian Empire. Appearance ' ''' Soule is 21 years of age. She has long black hair, which she usually keeps pulled back in a low ponytail. She has pale skin and black eyes. Her usual outfit consists of a white shirt, brown trousers with knee high leather boots. She also wears her mother's old leather armor, along with some metal pieces as protection, and a red cloak with the O.D.D emblem emblazoned upon it. She usually carries a black wand with a red crystal in order to focus her powers, as well as a pendent in the shape of a demon mask that she uses as a pin for her cloak, as well as a way to suppress a good portion of her demonic capabilities. She can usually be seen with either her partner Dommic Reed, her pet Level 1 Annoyance Demon Poke, or both. When she accesses her powers, she grows a few inches in height, her skin turns almost completely white, save for black cracks that appear, and her hair is let loose. Whatever clothes she is wearing morphs into a long black dress with arcane symbols. Her wand morphs as well, becoming a bit more sinister looking, though the changes disappear once the pendent is placed back on her person. Thaumology Soule originally believed that she possessed Darkness Thaumology stemming from the Spirit Node. Her powers stemmed from the fact that she is actually a demon named Denariya. However, it is later revealed that she is actually a pure Spirit Thaumologist. Denariya is classified as a (INSERT MORE LATER) Soule keeps most of her power diluted through use of her black flower pendent. The jewels encrusted on it absorb her magic, only allowing her access to a small fraction of her power. Relationships Family Soule's only family is he father, Thomas Tooling. He is aware of her true identity, but keeps it secret, not only from others, but from her. She takes comfort in the fact that her father is oblivious to her true nature and he does not want to take that from her. Soule never really knew her mother. She died when Soule was a little girl, but it was her death that allowed for Soule to embrace her human emotions. Friends Dom is Soule's first real friend and vice versa. He is the one that, even after learning her secret, kept it, and still called her a friend. They have been through thick and thin together, and they trust each other completely. Soule thinks that he is reckless, but will follow him into hell if he asked, and he would do the same for her. Even when she was discovered and sentenced to life imprisonment, he refused to leave her, further strengthening their friendship. Treyva is another good friend. They share a bond, since both of them are Energy Thaumologists. They quickly became like sisters, and could often be seen reading or playing games together. When she became aware of Soule's secret, she chose to keep it, further strengthening their bond. Ada scared Soule in the beginning. Her reputation as a demon slayer initially had Soule cowering in fear. Over the course of the series, she started warming up to her, and even became good friends. Even though Ada nearly killed her after learning Soule's secret, later, she defends Soule from an angry mob, much to her surprise as well as Soule's. Marco is very annoying to Soule. She thinks that he is a vain idiot with little to no power what-so-ever. In fact, she makes it a point to tell him so whenever she can. However, she still sees him as a friend, and when he's hurt, she'll help him, and he'll do the same. Jazz and Soule get along quite well. Both being Dom's partner, they swap stories almost all the time, usually behind Dom's back. Soule even makes a point to try and invite him on missions, even though he declines almost every time. When Rigby first showed up, Soule believed him to be some sort of apparition. Later, after explaining the truth, he tells her about her mother, and she explains her condition. They have a mutually beneficial relationship. He provides information about her mother, she provides information about her demonic powers. Enemies TBA Other Soule is good friends with Lady Oberdu, the librarian at the Vicarage Public Library. She originally worked for her before joining the Order. Soule often said that she was the only reason the library never fell apart, despite the fact that Lady Oberdu was both illiterate and scatterbrained. Poke is Soule's pet Demon. She is very strict with him in the beginning, constantly keeping him in a bird cage. Later they warm up to one another, and Poke can usually be seen sleeping on her head, nomming on her hair, or just sitting on her head. History (INSERT HISTORY) She was too weak, unfortunately, and was unable to possess a living being, and thus, she was forced to possess an unborn fetus. 9 months later, she was born into the Tooling family, and was named Soule. Soule waited patiently for her body to grow, and for her powers to return. Once her powers returned in force, she planned to kill the Toolings and return to Mo-Erg-Dosh's side. However, at the age of 5, her mother, Mai Tooling, fell under the influence of a Madness Demon, which caused her to attempt to kill Soule, as well as her husband. Her father protected her, almost at the cost of his own life. Later, after the ODD showed up and managed to subdue Mrs. Tooling, she demanded that they kill her because she was afraid she would hurt her family more. The selflessness of her fathers actions, as well as the willing sacrifice of her mother, changed Soule that day. She got her first glimpse into the heart of humans, and she learned that they were stronger than she had ever realized. She began to feel, to love, and made a different decision. She chose to live a normal life, fighting her darker nature and living as a normal human, and for 13 years, she was just Soule Tooling, loving daughter and regular teenager. Quotes "What in the name of Mo-Erg-Dosh?!" - Soule's usual curse "By the Enlightened Ones" - Soule's second usual curse "I'm not ''possessed ''by Denariya... I am Denariya" - Soule explaining her plight "You reeeeally shouldn't have done that." - Soule when someone takes her pendant. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Order of Demonic Defense Category:Battle-Mages Category:Demons